Stuck
by Sweet Pripper-Master Pripper
Summary: Skipper broke up with Marlene and she won't even speak to Private. Our penguin friend is about to find out why they broke up, while Kowalski and Rico stay with Marlene eight hours a day or more and eight hours a night or more.
1. Chapter 1

Confusing thoughts raced through my mind. Skipper and Marlene seemed like a great couple right? How come he broke up with her then? And why did she snap at me when I tried to help? It's not like I broke them off, and I didn't. Gosh, I hope I wasn't the reason. I would feel terrible, scratch that. I was already feeling terrible. So Kowalski and Rico spend as much time trying to comfort Marlene until she stops crying for the day. And Skipper does whatever. I never took my own crush for a player. Skipper; A player. That's depressing! I'll try not to think about that.

"Private."

Aw man, I thought about it. No wait, that's actually him. I break out of my thoughts to look at my leader.

"Huh?" I backed up with a, "Um" as he stepped closer to me.

If get played by my crush, I swear I'll run away so far away. He'll feel guilty and apologize to Marlene. Gosh I used the word crush again! AHH! Cold wall! Wait wall? I hate it when these things happen. So annoying! I watch as his flippers move by my head. I got my eye on you; I'll dunk myself in the pool in order to watch every move you make. My body went still as a huge chunk of ice as he brushed his beak against my ear. No, no, don't even think about it.

"S-Stop it."

Um, ok, that sounded a lot firmer in my head.

"What?"

Really? He isn't seriously shocked that I said 'stop it' is he? There are plenty of people who could've done it.

"I SAID, Stop it." I forced my voice to sound firm.

I watch as his beak curved in a frown. I quickly duck under his left flipper to escape.

"And if you excuse me, I got the lunacorns to watch."

I walk to the TV smiling proudly. I never thought I'd do that in years!

"Wait, WAIT. You're WHAT?!"

Kowalski narrowed his brow, "Private, you and I both know that Marlene is depressed and heart broken."

I whine. "I know… But," I frown, "you're leaving me with our leader who is secretly a player or a ra.."

He held up his flipper, "He is not what you were about to say."

I pout. That's so not true. From my nervous point of view. He is what I was going to say.

"It's just eight hours or more in a day and eight hours at night or more."

Well. I'm doomed!


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to watch the lunacorns and pretend I wouldn't be stuck here with Skipper. But a pair of flippers going around me struck my thinking. I look up at Skipper.

"Why did you break up with Marlene?" I asked, frowning.

"One, the relationship got boring."

He kissed my forehead.

"Two, her ideas of romance are really cheesy."

Then Skipper kissed my cheek. I felt my face flush. He didn't pull back though, instead; moving towards my beak. My heart was ready to jump out and scream. Finally, Skipper pulled away. And I, squirmed away; feeling sick to my stomach. Now I felt like their break up was my fault.

Some people call it a diary but I call it a personal journal. Naturally I was writing what happened today.

"What are you writing?"

I jump up at the voice and fall out of my bunk. Thank goodness it was the lowest one.

"N-Nothing!"

Skipper smirked then took my journal away from me in a flash and started to read it. NO! I wrote that I liked him in there! I try to get it back quickly. But, instead of me grabbing my journal; my flippers were pinned to the ground, beside my head. I never saw anyone throw a journal away so quickly. My breath was caught in my throat and my heart was drumming rapidly as I felt his breath on my face.

"What are you trying to do Private?"

I stare at him.

"It's adorable that you tried to tackle me."

My eyes widened, "W-what? I wasn't trying to do that, I was just…"

"You're cute when you're nervous."


	3. Chapter 3

"I-I'm not nervous!" I stutter, trying to sound firm but failing.

There was no hiding my nervousness as I trembled. The huge chunk of ice came back as he brought his beak closer to mine.

"You're a really bad liar."

Suddenly the hatch opened. My leader was off me in seconds; and I was on my feet as Kowalski entered the HQ.

"You're back?" I asked.

"Sorry Private. I forgot something."

Of course you did... He grabbed what he needed and left. I sigh, turning around. Skipper was putting my journal on the table.

Slowly, my eyes widen, "Did you…"

He smirked. "Maybe."

I glared. "It's mine! You aren't supposed to look at it!"

"I did anyway."

"Yo-you better not tell anyone…"

"Why not?"

My breathing was shaky and upset. "Because it'll spread to Marlene and she'll hate me more than ever!"

He shrugged. "I guess I won't."

Even though he said that, I prayed that he wouldn't.

I really needed to clear my head so I took a walk out in the park. I came back to the HQ and Skipper turned from the table.

His flippers were on his hips and he glared father like at me. "Where were you mister?"

I pretend to think, "Well, I robbed a bank, burned down the white house, ect..."

"That's it, you're grounded."

I burst out laughing, he looked ridiculous pointing at my bunk as if it was my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Tomorrow morning, after Kowalski and Rico left, I opened my journal to see the most confusing thing. There was cursive writing that said, Y_ou'll pay for this._ I gulped. I didn't know who wrote it. And it scared me. Ok, calm down Private… You just need to clear your head… I put my journal on the table and climb up the ladder shakily. As I made my way to the park, everyone was glaring and scowling at me. Did I do something wrong? All the sudden I heard chatter coming from Marlene's home. I carefully stepped closer to the entrance and listened.

"I thought guys like him would not be involved and always innocent but Private proved that thought wrong!" Marlene's voice snapped.

"That didn't mean you had to do that Marlene."

"He deserved it! I'll never stop until he feels the way I do!"

I back away and leave the habitat quickly. What did Marlene do exactly? Is she the one that wrote that cursive writing? Did she tell the zoo something that made them hate me? I felt tears sting my eyes, but I didn't do anything! I didn't bother to check if anyone was around as I ran toward the park.

"Private!"

I ignored whoever was shouting at me and kept running. Finally, I stopped to catch my breath. A few seconds later, a flipper went around my shoulder. I look up with teary eyes. What in the name of British was he doing here?

"Wh-What are you doing.."

"Actually, the question is; what are _you_ doing?"

Skipper's eyes were narrowed, with a hint of worry in them.

"I-I'm fine Skippa," I held back the sob that wanted to come out, "I just wanted to clear my head."

He sighed, shaking his head. The next moment I just couldn't stop myself from wrapping my fins around him. I felt his surprised gaze on me but I didn't care. Skipper slowly wrapped his flippers around me while I laid my head on his chest.


End file.
